rei true feelings!
by 4everbebe
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! IS UP! see how Rei and Aya relationship go to hell in back, will rei be able to love aya or will he get caught up in his own world filled temptation main paring a&r some r&t, m&Y, m
1. pair as partner

Disclaimer: ok I don't own super gals but if I did there would be more! REI&AYA! In the show!

Characters

AYA

Age: 13

Freshman in high school

REI, yuya, **Tatsuki:**

Age: 15

Junior in high school

RAN, MIYU, MAMI

Age: 14

Sophomore in high school

Yomato

Age: 18

Freshman in college

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

CHAPTER: pair as partners

'I love you so much aya…' whispered Rei,

'Oh…otohata I love you too…I'm so happy' cried aya, 'aya'wispered Rei 'otohata' whispered aya. There lip were about meet 'wake up aya' says Rei, 'what?' says aya, confused

'Wake up…wake up aya wake up' aya wakes up from her loving dream only to meet Ms. Morron, the supervisor of the 'help for Shibuya girls' orphan home.

'Aya get up now your going to be late for school you know' says Ms. Morron. Aya hop out of bed when she heard late for school. Aya love to go to school, she gets to learn new stuff and she gets all A's in all her classes and she get to see him…the boy she always dream of, the boy she always think of, and the boy she in love with. 'Oh who I'm I kidding he'll will never love me let alone notice me…' thought aya. After aya got dress she said good bye to Ms. Morron…all the girls in the orphanage didn't like her and she didn't know why…

Rei just got out of the shower and he was tired, he just got home 4 hours ago. He was out partying and had spent a night at some girl's house, he forgot her name and he didn't really care if he ever saw her again. Rei finish getting dress when his butler walk in and said

'Sir Otohata…your ride is here' Rei just nodded and the butler life, Rei took one last look in the mirror and life his huge bedroom to go to school…

When aya got to school there was a big crowd, being curious she went to go see what it was. Aya had push her way trough the crowd, when she got to the front, she saw Ran the pretty, fun, and super gal of Shibuya and next to her was Miyu and Mami they was Ran best friends and was also known as a Super Gal's Miyu she was pretty, sweet, and she was dating Ran's older brother Yomato and Mami she was pretty, rich, and she has a little bit of a attitude but she nice to her friends. All three girls was use to being surrounded by people…well guys anyway.

'Will you guys back the hell off…now!' yells ran everyone knew not to mess with them or there boyfriends so they just left.

'Miyu glad there done' miyu says, while getting her backpack off the ground

'Tell me about they totally mess up my good mood' angrily says Mami, Aya was still standing frozen, not because of the super gals, it's because the GL guys were coming towards them and otohata was one of them. Aya can feel her heart beating. She close her eyes and thought, 'OMG it's him…ok aya calm down just calm down'. When she opens her eyes they all were staring at her. Aya was embarrassed and she was blushing, 'oh man this is so embarrassing' thought aya, who wish never even came to school today.

'Hey are you…ok' asked yuya, he was in the GL group, he was the sweet one. Aya just nodded

'Are you sure…' asked Tatsuki, he was the fun one,

'Yes I'm sure I should get going know' said Aya, as she walk away, she can feel a pair of eyes on her so she turn to look and was no other than Rei himself, he was the cool, laid back person of the group. Aya was in love with him. When Aya saw that he was staring at her she just blush and turn her head, without Aya noticing Rei smirk…

All 1st period all Aya can do was to think Otohata 'he was staring at me' thought aya, the bell ring and she got up to go to her 2nd period class which she shares with Rei. When she got there all the girls was surrounding him, they would of surrounded Yuya and Tatsuki but Mami and Ran was haven that, Miyu was glad her Yomato went another school. Aya just went to her sent without even looking Rei way, she was still embarrass about what happen earlier.

Rei as usually ignore the fan girls, his attention was on the girl who just walk in…Aya. He thought she was so pretty her hair, her face, her smile, she everything and she didn't harass him like other girls 'maybe she the one' thought Rei

'Ok class let get started with today's lesson' as the teacher said that the class took there seats. The super gals and GL guys sat in the back, while Aya sat in the front of the class as always.

'O.k. class we will be doing a project in which you will be pair up with someone of my choosing' said the teacher. The class just disagreed but the teacher did care

'Ok here the pairing…and there Yuya and Miyu, Mami and Tatsuki, and Ran and Jessie, and Rei and Aya…' aya felt that her heart skip a beat when she heard her name and Rei, she was so shock and happy at the same time. Rei was happy as will 'good now I'll get some alone time with her' he thought. So ever one move by there partner, aya walk up to otohata and smile he just nodded and she sat next to him

'So what do you think are project should be about?' asked aya, she was nervous just being around him, Rei notice this and thought 'will I see she like me…this should be fun'

'So aya…do you have a boyfriend?' Rei asked while moving his stair closer to her

'Will I…never had…a boyfriend I never…even kiss a boy before…' whispered Aya, but loud enough for otohata to hear. 'Wow she ever even kiss a boy…will I can fix that' thought Rei, aya couldn't believe she just told him that 'now he going to think I'm a loser…nice going aya' thought aya, she didn't even notice that Rei moved even closer to her.

'So…why don't you come to my house to work on your project together' suggested Rei, Aya snap out of her thoughts and just nodded her head. The bell rang and Rei got up and wink at her and left class with his friends leaving aya still in shock that he talks to her…

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW…THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. first kiss

Rei true feelings

By bribe91

Chapter: 2

School finally ended and Aya was on her way to Rei house, while she was walking she was thinking about her parents and how today was the day her parents lift her alone nine years ago…

Flashback

Aya got out of the car and was looking at the old building in front of her that read 'help for Shibuya girls' since aya was only 4 she couldn't even read yet.

' stay here honey mommy and daddy will be right back o.k.' says Aya mother, she gave aya one 'last' hug goodbye, Aya being only four years old had no idea on what's going on.

'O.k. when will you be back?' ask Aya, her morther look at her than to Aya's father, father nodded and said

'Will be back in a little while…we promise' Aya smiled and gave her dad a big hug… aya wave goodbye to her parents; they didn't even look back at her.

'Hello honey…I'm Ms. Morron lets go in side…' says Ms. Morron, she dint have the heart to tell the young girl that her parent weren't coming back. Aya smiled at her little did she know her parents wasn't coming back.

End of flesh back

Aya felt like crying but didn't 'that was alone time ago…I'm older know and big girls don't care…right?' thought Aya. She was so caught up in her thought that she didn't notice that she was in front of Rei house…will mansion. Aya was amaze, the otohata resident was huge, and you can fit 4 of the orphanage in side the house not including the pool house or the back and front yard.

'Can I help you' asked a voice coming from a speaker, aya jump a little bit and said

'Yumm…yes I'm here to see Rei otohata'

'Name please' said the voice

'Aya' replied aya

'Come in' the big gates open for aya and she walk in. as she was walking she was looking at the garden and the cars. 'Wow Rei is loaded' thought aya as she approaches the door. She rang the door bell and the door open, as she walk in she was even more amaze by the inside of the house was amazing in was pretty, and it had a lot of stuff that goes will in the house(o.k. really don't feel like explaining the house so you just picture how you want)

'Will how do we have here?' said a pretty woman, with long brown hair and she look much like rei, but her eyes was light green. 'I wish I was that pretty' thought aya

'My names aya' said aya, women walk up to aya and smile at her

'Will hello there aya, my name is Rayanna, I'm rei's morther' rayanna said, while giving aya a hug, aya hug her back. Aya and Rayanna was talking when a man walk in he had black hair that was the same kind of cut like rei and he had blue eyes like rei 'wow he cute'

'Who is this dear?' asked the man, he looked at aya and she blush

'This is Aya…she rei's friend' said Rayanna

'Will hello, I'm David rei dad' said David while shaking Aya hand, aya just nodded

'Come dear we have to get going…were going to be late for diner' Rayanna said while looking at the clock. The otohata's said goodbye to Aya in left, Aya walk around the big house for rei, as she went upstairs she can hear music. As she got closer to the noise, she saw that the door was crack open. So being curious she peeks inside and what she saw was rei and some girl making out…half naked. Aya was shock, as she was backing away she didn't notice the family dog behind her, the dog bark and she jump forward right into rei's room. Rei hop up off of his bed, while the girl tries to put her shirt on.

'Sorry…I sorry…' aya cried, while getting up off the floor. She was blushing and embarrass. Rei didn't seem to mine, but the girl did

'Why you little…' the girl was cut off by rei

'Get out' aya thought he was talking to her so she turns to leave

'Yeah you better get out' laugh the girl

'Not her…you' rei said while putting on his shirt, aya stop and turn to him…shock. The girl was shock to but left anyway, but not before mugging aya on her way out. Rei sat on his bed and patted as a sign tell aya to sit next to him. Aya went to set next to him; she was a little nervous 'o.k. I'm in otohata room and were alone' thought aya. Her thoughts was cut off by rei

'So do you know what were going to do are projects on? Asked rei, as he turn to her, aya nodded and said

'Yes were going to do in on mountain Kilimanjaro that's in Africa' rei nodded and said

'That's cool…let get started' aya nodded and followed him to his study room that was connect to his room. Rei started to look up the mountain on the computer while read it to Aya, she wrote it down. They finish there project in 1 hour and there project wasn't due in till next Friday. Aya and rei was sitting in silence in his room, aya was uncomfortable because rei was staring at her.

'Will…I think I should get going' aya said, while getting up out of the stair, rei got up as will, aya was walking toward the door. When rei pulled her towards him and he kiss her. Aya was shock at first and she stated to kiss him back. Rei broke the kiss and smirk, aya blush and was speechless.

'Will I guess it true…you can't kiss for shit' laugh rei, aya felt embarrass

'Sorry' whispered aya. Rei look at and said

'don't be sorry aya' rei kiss her again this time it was longer, as he kiss her they fell on his bed. Rei stared to Rome aya body and kiss her neck. Aya was confused, yes she likes him, but she wasn't ready for this so she hops out of the bed.

'I think I should go…' with that aya ran out of rei room and out of the house before rei can say anything 'what's with her' thought rei…

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE AND PLEASE REVEIW


	3. i'm am sorry AYA

_a/n OK just to let ya'll know the GL guys and the super gals will be called the cool gang, when there all together…got it…good on to the story…_

* * *

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: …I am sorry…

Aya was walking down the street on her way to school. She was still thinking about what happen yesterday between her and otohata. 'I still cannot believe he, otohata rei kiss me of all people me…does it…mean he likes me, rei likes me...no that cannot be it…can it?' aya thoughts was interrupted by the school bell 'oh no I'm going to be late'.

Aya was running in the hallways trying to get to her class before the late bell rings. As aya hit the corner 'smack' aya falls to the ground by the impact.

'I'm sorry' says aya, when she looks up; she saw that it was rei. He was with the some of the football players.

'Rei…sorry' says aya, while getting up off the floor.

'Hey look rei, its one of your fan sluts again' laugh one of the boys

'Yeah rei…she cute maybe you should get some than dump her like the rest' laugh another boy. Aya felt like crying, she look at otohata for help.

'Yeah I should, but why waste my time with a little school nerd girl who won't know what to if we did' laugh rei, all the other boys laugh to. Aya was will…shock, she could not take anymore so she ran as fast as she could. Aya ran to the bathroom and started to cry, she was happy no one was in there. 'How can he be so mean…and I can't believe I thought he like me' cried aya.

It was now second period and aya finally calm herself down, she really did not want to see rei, but she had to go to class to get a good grade. When she walks in, she didn't even look otohata's way, aya was crush by his words. Rei and the cool gang was sitting in the back talking about what there going to do over the week in. aya was happy the non of the football players besides rei, yuya, and Tatsuki was in any of her classes. Class was boring, and aya just wanted school to be over with…she just wanted to get away from otohata rei. At lunch aya sat by herself as always…she was in the library like every other day and she like that way. She really didn't want friends or some one to care for her. She could not take being hurt anymore, not after what her parents did to her. (A/n remembers her parents abandon her) she did not want that feeling anymore…she could not take being hurt anymore. So why was she looking for love in the school's icebox, heart breaker? She asks herself that so many times. Bell rang 'only for periods left' thought aya. Therefore, she got up and left for class. Unaware of the sapphire eyes watching her…

School is over and all the kids were leaving school. Aya was walking down the street on her way back to the orphanage. 'Time to go back to the hell hole again' thought aya. The only thing good about the orphanage is Ms. Morron 'she the only one who nice to me…' Aya look to her right only to see rei in his car right beside her

'Aya I'll drive you home' rei said/demanded, while getting out of the car.

'What do you want otohata?' asked aya

'I want to talk to you' stated rei, with little emotion

'About…about what?' asked aya, a little curious. Rei opens the passenger side and said

'Get in' aya hesitated, but got in anyway. Rei got in to the car and stated to drive. There was awkward silence in the car rei pulled over and finally said something

'I am sorry…aya for what I said' aya was shock, she did not no what to say.

'I did not mean to hurt you…it's just that I have to keep up with my reputation you know? I don't know how to be nice…it's just me…I hope you can understand aya…' rei says, without even looking at aya. Aya started to cry…again. Otohata did not like to see her cry, especially when he made her eye.

'Oh otohata-kun…' cries aya, she did not know what to say. Rei did some thing that shock her and himself he hug her…and whispered 'I'm sorry aya…I didn't mean to hurt you please forgive please' aya just nodded her head and they stay like that for at least 15 minutes before aya broke the hug and said

'Have to get back to the orphanage…' rei was shock

'You're an n orphan?' asked rei, aya just nodded for head, she really did not feel like talking about it. Rei notice this so he just drops the topic.

'Which orphanage is it…so I can take you home' rei said, while he started up the car. Aya told him 'help for Shibuya girls' and he took her there. Rei pulled up in to the drive way and look around ; this is were she live…this place is a dump…I wonder what happen to her for to come live in a place like this' thought rei

'Will goodbye…see you tomorrow' aya says, while she was getting out of the car

'Yeah see ya' says rei. Rei drove off, while aya just watch him and thought 'maybe I can be happy again…with rei otohata' aya smiled to herself.

**Will I hope you like and please review**

* * *


	4. meet the cool gang

_Disclaimer: I do not own Super Gals, but I do own this story

* * *

_

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: meet the cool gang

Rei woke up by the sound of his alarm clock; he was tired and did not really want to go to school. Than he remembered, today is the day that him and Aya had to turn in there project "o yeah I have to pick Aya", thought Rei. He and Aya have been secretly dating for a week now and things were going well. Rei got out of bed, while rubbing his eyes he was still sleepy. His bath was already drawn "well I see that the new house cleaner is doing there job right" thought Rei, while getting in.

Aya was waiting in line to use the bathroom, "man I hate this place" Aya's thought had been interrupted by something hitting her head. Aya turned to see who hit her with it

"Will you hurry up Mole…people does want to use to the bathroom," yells a girl, she was at least 5 inches taller than Aya, her hair was very short and she was ugly. Aya not being a fighter did as she was told. As Aya walked into the bathroom she could her someone say 'bitch'.

Rei was done with getting dressed; he gave himself one last look in the mirror. "Man I look good," thought Rei. He was wearing dark blue jeans that sagged a little; he was also wearing a black tight shirt, which showed off his abs, and had a dark blue button up Polo shirt over it. Rei went down stairs to get something to eat. When he walks into the kitchen, his parents were talking.

"Well good morning sweet heart" Rayanna says, while giving Rei a kiss on the check.

'Good morning mom, dad' Rei says, while grabbing a hot pocket.

"Good morning son" says David, while reading the newspaper. Rei was done eating his hot pocket, when his mother asked

'Rei honey whatever happen to the pretty little black-bluish hair girl?'

'Who Aya...well we're kind of dating' replies Rei,

'Well that is good, I like her she is worth keeping' Rayanna says happily

'Yeah son, she is a sweet girl' added David

'Yeah she is' whispered Rei, but loud enough for them to her. "He must really care for her," thought David.

"Oh I know invite Aya over tonight for dinner' Rayanna says excitedly. Rei nodded and said

"Yeah I will…I have to go, have to go pick up Aya, see ya mom, dad" before anyone could say anything, Rei ran out of the kitchen.

Aya was waiting outside for Otohata; she could not take another minute in there. "I hate sharing a room, especially if the people I'm sharing with don't like me" Aya thoughts was interrupted by a horn. Aya looked up only to see Rei, in a new car. Aya walked up to the car in got in.

"Wow…when you get another car?' Aya asked, while looking around the car. (I am going to let you guys picture the car ok).

"I been had it, I just never drove it" coolly replied rei. The rest of the ride was in silence.

'MAN…were the hell is they" yells Ran she really wanted to meet the girl who got Otohata.

'Calm down Ran…I'm pretty sure they'll be here any moment now' assured Miyu, Yuya nodded in agreement.

'Hey your not the only one who wants to meet her" butted in Mami

'Why you…' ran was interrupted by Yuya

'Well you two stop please…'

'Hey look there here ooki' yells Tatsuki

When they arrive at school, the gang was already waiting for them. Aya got of the car and is greeted by the super gals.

"Hey there, I'm ran" Ran yelled, while putting her arm around Aya's shoulder.

"Hey Ran don't hog her…hey there I'm Mami" says Mami, while pushing Ran arm off her and putting her there.

"Hey my arm was there first," yells Ran, Mami just stuck her tongue out at her. Aya just giggled

"Well hello there, I'm Miyu" Miyu says, while smiling, Aya smile back at her.

'Ooki, ooki hey I'm Tatsuki, ran boyfriend" yells Tatsuki. Aya could not help but laugh. He sort of looks like a monkey.

"Monkey boy…will you stop yelling…what's up I'm Yuya" smiles yuya.

"It's very nice too meet you all" smiles Aya.

'So you're the lucky girl the stole rei's heart" laugh Ran.

'Shut up Ran' coolly replied Rei, while putting his hand around Aya's waist. Aya blush and Mami saw it and said

'aww…look she blushing" her and the other girls started the giggle. Aya blush even more, this made the guys start to laugh

'Well you guys stop' says Rei, he knew Aya was shy around people.

'Were sorry…so aya since your dating rei now this means you're a super gal now," yells Ran

" WHAT?!! For real?' says Aya she was shock. She never been part of a group before nor had friends.

"Yes for real your apart of us now," replied mami, while miyu nodded in agreement. Aya just smiled at them. Rei was happy too, he finally found someone who cares for the real him. The school bell rang

'Come on we have to get to class' says Yuya. Therefore, they all left for class, unaware of a pair of eyes watching them

**

* * *

Well I hope you like it and lease review thank you.**


	5. a fightwhat's wrong with aya?

* * *

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: a fight…what is wrong with aya?

The cool gang just walks into the classroom when the bell rang; as they sat down, they notice that the teacher was not there.

"Hey were the teacher," yuuya asked a boy.

"He isn't here…we have a substitute today" says the boy, who was happy that someone in the cool gang talk to him.

"All right now Mr. Nakanishi can't bitch me about my homework," Ran yells while doing the Para Para (I think that is what it is call) on the table with Tatsuki. Rei and mami just shook there heads, Yuuya and Miyu was cheering them on, while aya was looking at them like they were crazy

"Don't worry Aya…these two idiots always do stupid things" Rei said, while putting his arms around Aya" Aya blush and said

"R-rei …what a-are you…" the classroom door interrupted Aya. The entire class looks towards the door as a small mean looking fat man with a black suit and tie came in, he was sweating it looks like it was hard for him to get to the classroom since it is on the third floor.

"Wow him scary," whispered a girl to a boy and he just nodded in agreement.

"Alright…I'm your substitute today and my name is Mr. White…now all of you TAKE A SENT!" Mr. White says while writing his name on the board. Everyone sat down.

"Man this guy worse than naka-teach" ran whispered to miyu and she nodded. Ran felt something hard against her head.

"Ouch…what the hell…"-smack-"…hey stop it" ran yelled, while rubbing her head. Rei smirk, while the other giggled at her reaction.

"Oh you think this is funny huh?" Mr. White says to Aya. Aya stop giggling

"Well?"

"Yes…me m-mean…n-no sir" stuttered Aya. She never got into trouble before

"Well than if you think it so funny why don't you go up the board and do the math problem…" Mr. White yelled, while pulling aya out of her seat…hard

"Ouch…your h-hurting me" screamed Aya, Rei got up and pulled Aya away from Mr. white and said

"Can't you see that you're hurting her?"

"Why you little…you think your so cool" Mr. White was interrupted by rei

"First of all I'm not little I'm a 15 and second I don't think I'm cool I know I'm cool". The whole class started laughing; Yuuya and Tatsuki gave Rei a high five. Mr. White is piss off

"That's enough…" the whole class stop, but the cool gang "you 7 I'll teach you"

"You teach us…ha you can barley move" laugh Mami. Mr. White was turning red now

"Hahaha look fat-ass is turning red" laugh Ran, Mr. White exploded and so he swung a punch and it hit something and that something or should I say someone was…Aya. The whole class fell silent. Aya hit the floor, her lip was bleeding and she started to cry from the pain, Miyu and Ran help her up while Mami try to stop the bleeding with a napkin. Rei was pissed and when Rei Otohata is mad you better run, Mr. White started to laugh and this made Rei even madder

"Well that's what you get you little bitch if had did what told you to do you would of never got hit" smirk Mr. White

"Why you fat jerk…"Yuuya could not finish because of what he just saw. Rei had hit Mr. White right in the face. Mr. White hit the floor with a loud tug and the whole class was speechless. Rei was about hit him again, but was held back by Yuuya and Tatsuki.

"Calm down dude" said Tatsuki

"That's it all of you go to the office…now!" Mr. White yells, while trying his hardest to get up.

"Whatever" Rei says coolly, he left for the office, but not before kicking Mr. White who was on his knees back down on the floor. The rest of the gang followed Rei to the office.

"Oh man Rei you rock!" says Tatsuki.

"Yeah if you didn't hit him I sure would have" laugh Yuuya, he and Tatsuki gave each other a high five.

"Hey Rei you sure show him" laugh Ran, while Miyu and Mami agree with her. Rei was not paying them any attention because he was to busy looking at Aya who look like she was in her own world "what's wrong with her" thought Rei.

When they got to the office the principal and Mr. White was already waiting for them "his fat-ass took the elevator" thought Mami. They all sat down (OK this how they sat from left to right yuuya, ran, miyu, Tatsuki, aya, mami, rei).Mr. white was giving them a dirty look.

"Well it seems you all had altercation with Mr. white"…the principal gave them a serious look and turn to Rei "and I heard that you, Mr. otohata hit him" Rei just sigh and look at the principal with an emotionless face.

"Mr. Young you got it all wrong Mr. White hit aya first" stated Miyu, Ran and Mami nodded in agreement.

"Is that right Aya?" asked Mr. Young, Aya just nodded she was still crying.

"Yeah Rei only did what a boyfriend is supposed to do," added Tatsuki.

"That's enough…Mr. White your fired" yelled the principal

"What you can't firer me" yells Mr. White

"That what you think…and I calling the cops"

OUTSIDE

"You can't do this," Mr. white yells, while being put in the back of the police car by Yomato.

"Quite you" says Yomato, while closing the door. The car drove away with a fat man screaming like a little girl in it.

"Yomato sweetie Miyu so proud of you" Miyu says, while hugging him.

"Yeah bro" agreed Ran.

"Hey, guys let go get something to eat" suggested Tatsuki

"All right lets go," yelled Ran, they all started to walk away when Rei notice Aya going the other way.

"Hey I'm going to take Aya home" said Rei.

"Oh ok see ya'll tomorrow" said Yuuya, so they all left. Rei ran to catch up with Aya.

"Aya are…are you mad at me?" asked Rei.

"No…no I not mad at you otohata it's just that…" Aya could not finish. Rei pulled Aya into a hug, Aya was blushing and she started to cry.

"Aya you know I'll protect you and you know you can tell me anything" whispered Rei, Aya cry even more…

"Well you know when you drop me off at that orphanage…well Ms. Morron she…she died otohata she dead" cried aya, she could not hold back her tears anymore. Rei said nothing he just hug her tighter.

"otohata i'm scared" wispeared aya.

"its ok aya i'll protect you...i promise you that" says rei, while hugging her tighter

* * *

**will hope you like it and please review thank you!!!!!!!!**


	6. diffent now runaway love

**_A/n: here the next chapter and please review thank you_**

* * *

_**Rei true feelings**_

_**By**_

_**Bribe91**_

_Chapter: different now…runaway love!_

Aya was lying down on her old twin size bed, in her old nasty looking room, which she had to share with three other girls who did not like her. Aya sighed, she hated this place and now that Ms. Morron is gone, she hated it even more. "She was the only one who cared for me," thought aya. Yeah she had Rei and the others, but she does not know if she can trust them yet. Aya got out of bed to go to the bathroom, when she walked into the hallway she ran into her three roommates.

"Hey aren't you going to say excuse me?" asked Mandy, she was the leader of the three

"Oh…I'm s-sorry," stuttered aya, she was scare of them

"You better say sorry…just because you dating the richest guy doesn't give you the right to act like your better than everyone" says AJ she was fighter of the group. Aya just wanted get away from them…now

"Hey looks her scare…hahaha boo," laugh Maria, she was the talker

"Please j-just leave m-me alone p-please," stuttered aya. "Why I'm always being picked on," thought aya. Mandy slapped Aya and she feel to the ground. Aya cried out in pain. She was about to get up, but AJ kick her and her stomach. Aya bit Mandy on her leg.

"Ouch…she bit me," screamed Mandy, who was rubbing the spot aya bite her at. Maria grabs aya by her hair and pouches her in the face. Aya was bleeding now. Mandy was about to punch her again, but someone grabbed her arm.

"What is going on?" asked Mr. Greenwire, he look at the three girls to aya.

"Mr. Greenwire aya she…she attack us" lied Maria

"Yeah we were on are way to are room when she hit Mandy and than she slap me when I try to help Mandy" lied a.j.

"Well Miss Hoshino…is that true?" asked Mr. Greenwire

"n-no there l-lying" whispered aya, she was still in pain

"That's enough of your lying Miss Hoshino," Mr. Greenwire, demanded

"But i-im not lying" yelled aya, who got off the floor and ran to her room.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Aya was looking out the window it was raining. She likes the rain it relaxed her "I wish Ms. Morron was here…she was the only one who was nice to me here" thought aya. After aya yelled at Mr. Greenwire, he made her clean all the bathrooms. Aya got up off the chair, went into her little closet, and got out a big duffle bag. She put all her clothes which isn't much in the bag, she also got the jewelry box Ms. Morron had gave to her on her 10th birthday

FLASHBACK

"Happy birthday aya…here you are" Ms. Morron yelled, while giving aya her present.

"Thank you" happily yelled aya, while opening the present, when she opens it, there was a pink jewelry bow, with her name in grave in it.

"Here you are sweetie," Ms. Moron said, while giving aya the crown shape key. Aya open it. A pretty song played. Aya was happy the she got this present.

"Thanks you…I'll keep it forever…I promise" aya said, while giving Ms. Morron a hug

END OF FLASHBACK

Aya wipe a tear away, aya snuck out of the house on notice. Aya was scare she did not no where to go than it hit her. Aya arrive at a house of should I say mansion… "I hope otohata is home" aya thought as she knocks on the door.

Rei was walking up stair when he heard a knock on the door. He could here his butler talking.

"Hello may I help you…oh yes he here….just a second…" the butler was about to call for rei, but than he saw him already on the stairs case.

"Sir Otohata there a young lady name aya is asking for you should I send her in?" asked the butler. "Aya what's she doing here" thought rei.

"Yes send her in," replied rei, who was walking back down stairs. Aya walk into the grand hallway only to see rei standing there waiting for her.

"Aya what's wrong?" asked rei, who saw that she was crying and she had a duffle bag in her hand. Aya drop her bag, she ran to rei and hug him. Aya was crying her eyes out…

"Aya what happen?" asked rei, pulled her back to look at her. She had cuts on her face and arms. She also got wet from the rain.

"Otohata…I-I…they beat m-me…" cried aya, she was shacking because of the cold.

"Come on lets go get you clean up and you can tell me what happen" rei said, while picking up aya bag.

REI'S ROOM

Rei was sitting on his bed waiting for aya to come out of the bathroom. She all ready told him what happen and he was mad as hell. "I wish I was there to protect her…" rei thoughts are interrupted by aya.

"Rei thanks again for letting me stay here…and for the pajamas" aya said, while sitting next to him on his bed.

"Your welcome aya" rei replied, while turning to her

"R-rei where are you p-parents?" Stuttered aya, she felt nervous under his glaze. Rei just smirk at her innocents. "She so adorable" thought rei.

"There going to be got of town for two weeks" rei replied, while getting up.

"o-oh so w-were by our s-self?" asked aya, who quietly cruse herself for stuttering

"Yep…is there something wrong with that?" smirked rei, who was looking in his dresser for some pajamas to wear.

"n-no not at all I w-want to be alone…I m-mean I…" aya could not finish because otohata laugh at her and this mad aya even more embarrass.

"Aya will you just chill besides were not by our self…there maids and butler here with us" rei said, while taking of his shirt. Aya turn a dark pink and look away

"R-rei can't you go into the bathroom" said aya, who was looking ever where, but at rei. Rei put on his t-shirt and was about to take his pants off

"R-REI" yelled aya

"Hahaha…ok I'll go into the bathroom" rei laugh, while walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Will I hope you like it and please review thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. living with rei! shopping time!

**_Rei true feelings_**

**_By_**

**_bribe91_**

* * *

_Chapter: living with rei…shopping time!_

Rei woke by the sound of his alarm clock going off. When he out of bed in went into his bathroom and closes the door. His bath was already ready for him, as he got in the got water relaxed him. "Man just what I need," thought rei. He and aya stay up all night watching movies and talking about nothing.

After rei got dress, he took one last look in the mirror and left his room. As he was walking down the hall he, notice that Aya's room door was crack open so being curious he peek in. aya was sitting down in a chair in front of her mirror/dresser brushing her hair. Aya felt someone staring at her so she turns around to see otohata standing in her doorway smirking at her.

"O-otohata-kun what your you d-doing in my r-room?" asked aya

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi" smirk rei, he was amused by her shyness. Aya got up, went into her closet, and got a pink tube-top and a blue mini skirt. As she walking into her bathroom, she can feel otohata watching her.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"No way! Aya is living with you!" yelled Ran, who was shocked.

"Well you shut up…I really care for aya" said rei and a calm voice. The gang just looks at him as if he was crazy. They all were well shock. Rei otohata was ever the kind of person to care for some one let alone a girl. He was known as the school biggest heart breaker, he just use a girl than leave them the next day. The longest a girl ever dated rei was only for two weeks and him barley talk to her. So hearing rei say he cared for a girl was like hearing Ran says she was not hungry and that is saying a lot.

"Wow…rei aya most be someone special," said yuuya, he was happy that rei found someone who cared for the real him and he cared for them.

"Yeah she is" stated rei

"Owe…miyu happy for you" happily said miyu

"So were aya anyway?" mami asked.

"Here I'm sorry I kelp you guys waiting I couldn't find my shoes" said aya, who just walk in unaware of them talking about her.

"That's ok aya we were just talking," replied Tatsuki, who ran over too her and hug her. Aya was turning light blue

"Well you stop…your going to hug her too death" rei said, while pulling him off her. Aya was relieved.

"Come on you guys lets go" mami yelled, while running out the door with Yomato and miyu right behind her.

"Were we going?" asked aya.

"Were going to the mall" ran replied, while running out the door with Tatsuki and yuuya.

'b-but I don't h-have any m-money," whispered aya, rei heard her and said

"Its ok aya…I'll pay for you" aya look up at and smile, rei smile back at her.

"Well you two love birds come on," yelled ran, who wanted to get to the mall fast because there was a big sale today.

AT THE MALL

They all arrive to the mall and they all were arguing were to go first. Well ran and mami was

"Were going to that store first" yelled ran

"No were going to that store first" mami yelled back. People was staring at them and the gang was embarrass by there friends childish ways.

"Well you two shut up…look lets all spilt up," suggested Yomato, who was sick of there fighting.

"That's a good idea baby" agreed miyu. "She thinks everything he does is a good idea" thought ran.

"I agree…lets split up," said yuuya, he could not take another minute of his girlfriend and ran bickering.

"Ok than I got miyu," mami yelled, while running over to miyu and locking arms.

"Ok than I got aya" ran yelled, while locking arms with aya.

"Hey who said me and rei didn't want to go with are girlfriends," said Yomato.

"Well you and yuuya can go with your girlfriend while me aya's boyfriends come with us" suggested ran.

"Well I guess that can work," agreed Tatsuki.

So they all agreed and they said that they will all meet at the food court well ran demanded that they meet at the food court. So they all went there different ways.

"So aya who living with rei going" asked ran, they both was walking in front of there boyfriends so the guy's could not here walk they were talking about.

"o-oh it's g-good," stuttered Aya, she hated to fact the she always stuttered every time she talks about Otohata.

"Well that's good you know aya rei really cares about you," said Ran

"Really…you think so" said Aya, she was blushing. She really liked Rei and she hope that they well be together forever

"Yep…he sure goes…HEY LOOK THAT STORE IS ½ OFF!" yelled Ran. Forgetting about what she was about to say. Aya just sighed she got use to Ran being well Ran. As they walk into the store, Ran grabbed aya and ran over to the swimsuit section. Aya was walking around the store with Ran when she notices this cute 2-piece swimsuit. It was black with red flowers. It was very pretty; Ran saw her looking at it and said

"If you like aya get it"

"What...me in that nonononono…I wouldn't look right," said aya, she liked but, she doesn't think that kind of thing fitted her

"What the hell are talking about you'll look great in that" assured Ran. Aya looks at Ran than to the swimsuit.

"Your right I should get" aya said, while putting the swimsuit in the basket.

"Good for you aya…HEY LOOK AT THAT SWIMSUIT IT'S CUTE I MOST HAVE IT" ran yelled, while taking the swimsuit away from a girl. While ran was fighting over the swimsuit, aya was picking out some new outfits. Aya had dropped a shirt on the floor as she pick it up she felt something rub against her butt. Aya turn around to see what it was.

"Hey there cutie you here by yourself?" asked a guy, he had a smirk on his face.

"n-no I here with m-my b-boyfriend" stuttered aya, she was scared

"Your boyfriend I don't see him so its looks like you're here by yourself," the guy said, while grabbing aya arm. "otohata-kun were are you" thought aya

"So how about a kiss" said the guy

"How bout you let her go" aya and the gut turn around to meet a piss of rei. Aya was relieved.

"Rei otohata…I didn't know she was your girlfriend my bad man" said the guy. He let go of aya and ran off. Rei was about to go after him, but decided not.

"Are you ok aya?" otohata asked, while walking closer to her

"I'm fine otohata-kun…thank you" smiled aya.

"Yeah…are done shopping?" asked rei, he was ready to go home.

"Yeah I'm done," said aya

Rei and aya walk up to the cash register, Tatsuki and Ran was already there. Tatsuki was paying for Ran stuff, while Ran was talking on the phone. Rei pay for aya stuff and they all left for the food court. The rest of the gang was already waiting for them. Rei and them sat down( ok this is how they sat on one side it was yuuya, miyu, ran, rei on the other side was Yomato, aya, mami, Tatsuki)

"…so me and mami found these two mating pair of jeans" said miyu,

"That's good me and ran found some cute swimsuits" said aya, when they were done eating they all left the mall.

IN THE LIMO

"…so your parents aren't going to be home for 2 weeks?" asked Yomato

"Yep" said rei

"Man you're lucky," added Tatsuki

"Hey why don't we have sleep over at your house" suggested mami

"That's a great Idea," agreed ran, who was stuffing her face with hot dogs

"Who said I agreed with it?" said rei,

"Oh come in dude," begged yuuya

"Yeah miyu thinks it well be fun" added miyu. Rei was about to say no when he felt something tug his arm.

"Please rei…it will be fun" said aya, she was looking at him with puppy eyes. Rei just sighed "man she looks cute" rei thought.

"Ok we can have a sleepover at my house" said rei.

"ALRIGHT" they all yelled at the same time. "This is going to be a long week end," thought rei.

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU_**


	8. sleepover lets play true or dare

**_Rei true feelings_**

**_By_**

**_Bribe91_**

* * *

**Chapter: sleepover...true or dare**

Aya was sitting in the living room watching the maids run in and out with food, games, and movies for there guesses. "I wonder were otohata-kun is…I hope he isn't mad at me," thought aya.

**_Flashback_**

Aya was in her room study when rei walk in. "I wonder what he wants" aya thought, while getting up to go get her textbook, as she was walking pass rei he pulled her into a embrace. Aya gasped she was nervous.

"O-otohata-k-kun what …" aya could not finish because rei kissed her. Aya was shocked at first but kiss him back some how they made to Aya's bed. Rei started to kiss aya on her neck than to her stomach. Rei was about to remove aya dress when aya stop him and said

"O-otohata I'm not r-ready yet"

"Come on aya…please" begged rei, he kisses her on her lips.

"No rei get off me…get off" aya yelled, while pushing rei off, rei falls out of bed and hit his head on the nightstand

"Oww…what you do that for" rei said, while rubbing the back of his head

"I'm sorry rei I didn't mean to I'm so sorry," pleaded aya, she did not mean to make rei hurt himself. Rei got off the floor and left without a word.

_**End of flashback**_

After that aya haven't seen rei since "I hope he isn't made at me" aya thoughts was interrupted by yuuya voice

"Hey there aya" happily said yuuya, who walking into the living room with his and mami bags. Tatsuki and Yomato came in with there and there girlfriends bag too. Ran, mami, and miyu all ran over to aya and hug her

"Hello guys" smiled aya

"Hey aya…were rei?" asked Tatsuki, he and yuuya and Yomato was sitting on the couch.

"I'm right here" rei said walking into the living room with his same ole emotionless face. Aya look at him. He looked like and acted as if nothing had happen between them at all.

"So you guys ready for some fun" yells ran

"HELL YEAH" said very one, but rei. Aya just smiled

**2 hour later**

The girls was going the Para Para (I think that is what it is call) while the guy's cheer them on. Aya was a little nervous about doing, but did it anyway because ran begged her. The song ended and the girls all bowed

"Wow…you guys was great," said Yomato and Tatsuki nodded in agreement

"Yeah…and aya for you first time you did good don't you think rei" said yuuya, while turning to him. Rei just nodded, aya frown "he still mad at me" thought aya, and she felt like crying.

"Ok…what know?" asked Tatsuki

"I know lets play…true or dare" suggested mami, with an evil smirk on her face

"That's a good idea," agreed ran, she also had a evil smile on her face

"t-true or d-dare" stuttered aya, she was nervous that they might make her do something with rei.

"Oh come on aya miyu thinks it will be fun" assured miyu, aya just nodded

"Ok if you don't do the dare or tell the truth you have to drink my homemade juice" laugh ran, while holding up the green juice that had a bad smell coming for it

"Alright I thought of it I get to go first" said mami

"Well you just go," said ran

"Shut out…ok ran true or dare" smirk mami

"Ha dare me sucker" laugh ran

"Ok I dare you too…lick the bottom of Tatsuki shoes" smirk mami

"WHAT THAT'S GROSS…man I'll go it" cried ran. Ran got up with over to were hers and Tatsuki bags were got his shoe and lick it.

"EWW GROSS…ok my turn lets see…ha yuuya I true of dare" said ran

"True" said yuuya he was not stupid.

"Man I had a good dare…ok is it true that you are scare of pink teddy bears," asked ran

"No…I mean…OK YES I SCARE, BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," cried yuuya, he ran over to mami and hide behind her. Everyone started to laugh

"It's not funny…Yomato true of dare" cried yuuya

"Hahaha…dare," said Tatsuki

"Ok I dare you to kiss ran butt" laugh yuuya

"WHAT" yells ran, she was blushing

He and she went into the closet, when they were done. Tatsuki came out smiling, while ran was blushing.

"Ok it's my turn…rei true of dare," said Tatsuki

"Dare" said rei with an emotionless face

"Ok I dare you to tug kiss aya for 1 minute" smirk Tatsuki, aya turns a shade of pink. Rei got up went over top aya and before aya knew it, rei was tug kissing her.

"You go aya girl," yelled ran

"Hahaha they look so cute together," said miyu

"Go rei" yelled yuuya.

After the minute ended rei, stop kissing aya. Aya was still blushing

"Yomato true or dare" said rei; he was showing a hint of emotion

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss miyu"

"What this is too much," said Yomato

"Oh miyu ready sweetie" miyu said, while closing her eyes and poking out her lips, Yomato was sweating like hell.

"Miyu I think we should wait in till you're older" said Yomato

"Well you kiss her already man you should a loser" said ran

"No I can't" said Yomato, miyu was disappointed

"Well here you are Yomato" mami said, while handing him ran nasty juice. Yomato drank it and ran to the bathroom.

"What you put in the juice ran?" asked miyu, she was worried about her Yomato

"I don't I just put anything in it" smiled ran

"Ok it's my turn…aya true or dare" Yomato said while sitting down next to miyu.

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_HAHAHA ITS AYA TURN WHAT WILL SHE PICK TRUE OR DARE…PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!_**


	9. a new house guesswhat the hell!

A/N remember ran and yomato is not related

**Disclaimer:** I do not own aya or rei, but I do own this story so I can do whatever I want…

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: New houses guess…what the hell!

_**Recap**_

"Well here you are Yomato" mami said, while handing him ran nasty juice. Yomato drank it and ran to the bathroom.

"What you put in the juice ran?" asked miyu, she was worried about her Yomato

"I don't know I just put anything in it" smiled ran

"Ok it's my turn…aya true or dare" Yomato said while sitting down next to miyu.

_**ON WITH STORY**_

"Umm…well…I" Aya did not know what to pick, she was nervous and she did not want to get embarrass.

"Come on aya choose one" encouraged Miyu, Ran and Mami nodded in agreement. Aya look towards Rei who was sitting there with little emotion as always. "Ok…here I go," thought Aya

"Okay…I choose true" aya said, she knew if would of pick dare they would of made her do something that avoid Otohata and she couldn't take that kind of pressure.

"Ok…is it true that…um…that you're a nerd?" asked Yomato, aya sigh she was relieve and was about to answer when Ran bust out and yelled

"WHAT THE HELL, DAMN WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT MAN MIYU YOUR BOYFRIEND IS SUCH A LOSER"

"My boyfriend is not a loser…at least my boyfriend isn't a monkey obsessed loser" angrily said miyu, ran was about say something else when Rei said

"Well you shut up…Yomato pick something else" Ran and miyu stuck there tongues at each other and sat back down next to there boyfriends.

"Ok…aya is it true that…that you and rei did "it" yet?" asked Yomato, all eyes were on Aya know. Aya was mad blushing now, Aya turn to Otohata for support but he just sat there staring at her curious to what she was about to say.

"Well…w-we…never…a-actually did a-anything" stuttered aya

"Wow…who knew," said yuuya, he was shocked because usually rei would have been did something with his girlfriend.

"Yeah…ok anyway lets go eat I'm hungry" said Ran, everyone nodded in went into the kitchen to eat.

**The next day**

"Good-bye you guys…see you later" aya said while waving to them, after they all left aya went into the living room where otohata was reading a book at. Aya sits next to him and asked

"Otohata are you mad at me?"

"No" replied rei, he didn't even look at her

"O…well…I'm sorry" whispered aya, but rei heard her he close his book and laid it on the table and turn to her.

"Look aya I'm not mad at you…it just that I really care for you and I want to take our relationship further" said rei, he did care for aya a lot but he doesn't think he can be a faithful boyfriend when he wasn't getting any from her.

'otohata…it just…that I'm not ready yet…please understand please" cried aya, she did not want to lose otohata she loves him to much. Rei was about to say something but was interrupted by a voice not just a voice but a female voice rei and aya look towards to the door only to see a girl standing there with suitcases in her hand…

**Who is the new guess in the house and does rei know her stay tune and please review **

**THANK YOU**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own super gals but if I did, the show will be about rei and aya**_

**Rei true feelings **

**By **

**Bribe91**

Chapter: Rei's ex girlfriend Sidney…why is she here?

"Rei honey I miss you so much" said the girl, she walked over to Rei and hugged him pushing Aya out the way. Aya was pissed, who and the hell was this girl hugging her man.

"Rei…um…who's this?" Aya asked, while getting up off the floor.

"This is Sidney…my ex girlfriend" said Rei, like there was nothing wrong with her being his ex.

"E-ex…girl f-friend" whispered Aya, she did not know what to say. Aya looked at Sidney, she looked a little older than Aya and Rei and more grown in the body department, she was fuller than Aya was. Aya looked her over than looked at her own body. How can she compete with that?

"Yes…me and Rei dated for like 4 ½ months…but sadly I had to move to another State. "Who are you his new maid or something" smirked Sidney, she knew Aya was Rei's new girlfriend she heard about them living together and since she was moving back here she decided to stay at Rei's house to get back with him. Aya was hurt by the insult Rei saw this and said.

"No she's my girlfriend and she's staying with me" Rei knew that Sidney was a stuck up rich bitch and Aya was too shy and nice to defend her-self from her.

"Girlfriend…my, my, my Rei I always thought you were into older girls" smiled Sidney, Rei did not say anything because it was true he always went with older girls.

"Well…um-m if you excuse me…i-I have to u-um g-go to the b-bathroom" aya said, while running out the living room in embarrassment. Rei and Sidney watched her leave than Sidney turned to Rei and asked

"Which room should I stay in?"

Aya was in the bathroom crying and confused, she was crying because she was embarrassed. She thought might lose Rei to Sidney and she was confused because why is Sidney here? What does she want? Aya thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Aya cleaned her face and opened the door to see Rei standing there.

"Otohata…" said Aya, Rei walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Look…Aya, Sidney well be staying here a while, her parents are looking for a new house and my parents invited her to stay here…I didn't asked her to stay here" Said Rei, while looking Aya straight in the eye. Aya was mad as hell, she did not want Sidney here but this is not her house so she had no say.

"Its okay…Otohata…really" lied Aya, Rei knew she did not like the idea of Sidney being here because he did not either.

"Well…that's good…I love you Aya," Rei said to Aya while kissing her on the lips. Aya closed her eyes and kissed him back. Little did they know, Sidney was listening from the other side of the door.

"So he loves her?...well soon I'll have you back my love" evilly thought Sidney

**Well I hope you like it and please review…thank u**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Super Gals**; if I did, it would not be the same.

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

**Bribe91**

**Chapter: not so happy reunion…Sidney why the hell is she here?**

Aya and Otohata was sitting in the living room waiting for Sidney to come down stairs, they were all going to the mall to meet the rest of the gang. "Man well she hurry up…we're going to be late," thought Aya. She was still mad at the fact that she is staying with her and Rei.

"Ok…let's go" smiled Sidney, who just walk in. aya was amaze she was wearing a cute red mini dress that stop right above her knees. Aya was just wearing baggy jeans and a white tube top.

" look Rei…it's the red dress you got me when we were dating" Sidney smiled, while spinning around for Rei to get a good look at her "ha…this well make little miss crybaby mad" thought Sidney. Aya was shocked how dare she?

"Yeah I remember…I got it a Good Well" coolly said Rei, He knew Sidney was trying to get Aya mad. Aya held back her laugh, Sidney was furious, but calm her-self down.

**The mall**

"KOTOBUKI LET GO" yelled Mami

"NO WAY HONDA THIS SHIRT IS SO MINE" Ran yelled back. She and Mami were fighting over a shirt that they saw in a store window. The rest of the gang was watching them.

"Miyu thinks that you both should…" Ran cut off Miyu

"Butt out Miyu…this is between Mami and me". Rei, Aya, and Sidney walk up to the gang and Aya asked

"Um…what's going on?"

"Oh…you know Ran and Mami fighting over clothes…again," said Miyu, who was embarrassed.

"Well…I see that you guys haven't change," laughed Sidney, everyone turn to her.

"SIDNEY…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Ran, Miyu and Mami, they hated Sidney.

"Hello girls I miss you too" sweetly smile Sidney, to make them madder. Yuuya, Yomato, and Tatsuki pulled Rei to the side

"Rei what's going on…why is Sidney here," asked Yuuya, he was suspires "did Rei actually forgive Sidney for what she did to him" thought Yuuya.

"She just moved back and my parents said she can stay at our house in till her parents can find other house," Rei said, while walking away. "How can he be so calm, is he still in love with Sidney?" thought Yomato, Tatsuki and Yuuya was thinking the same thing.

"WHY YOU BITCH…LET ME AT HER I'LL TEACH HER WHO STUPID," Ran yelled, while trying to get Sidney who was licking her tongue at her. Mami and Miyu was tempted to let Ran go, Aya secretly wanted Ran to kick Sidney ass as well. Sidney saw Rei coming and ran behind him, Aya watch in anger.

"Rei help me these crazy bitches are trying to kill me" Sidney fake cried, while hugging Rei. Rei try to push her off, he look to Aya who turn away from him with tears in her eyes.

"HEY YOU WHORE GET OFF OF AYA'S BOYFRIEND" Mami yelled, while pushing Sidney off Rei.

"Ok that's enough…can we just go shopping now" yelled Aya, who was tried of all this. Every one look at her in shock, they never heard Aya yell before.

"Um…Aya are you ok?" asked Tatsuki, who was a little worried. So was everyone else.

"I'm fine…I just want to go home" quietly said Aya, who was a little embarrassed.

"Come on lets go" Rei said, while grabbing Aya arm and walking off with her, Sidney was pissed.

"Wait…Rei I'll come with you guys" smile Sidney, Ran, Mami, and Miyu were giving her a death glare.

"No" stated Rei, who did not even look back at her.

"But…" Ran, Mami, and Miyu cut off Sidney

"HE SAID NO"

**Well I hope you like it and please review thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

**Bribe91**

**Chapter: temptation steps in…Sidney gets what she wants!**

**It is like 8:39 pm**

Aya was sitting on her bed thinking about what happen yesterday at the mall "man I…I hate her, why did she have to come back…what if Rei leaves me for her...does he still have feelings for her?" thought Aya, tears started to run down her face. "What I am I thinking hahaha Rei said he loves me so I have nothing to worry about…right?" Aya got off her bed and decided to take a bath to calm her nerves.

Sidney's room

"Okay that's it I have to find away to get Rei back… after what happen yesterday I have to of something fast…

**Flashback**

Sidney just got back from the mall and was wearing a new outfit "hahaha this will get Rei to notice me" thought Sidney as she walk it into the living she saw Rei and Aya on the couch cuddling together.

"Hey Rei do you like my new outfit?" smiled Sidney, Rei did not even look her way he was to busy trying to get the remote from a giggling Aya. Sidney calls his name like ten times and he still did not pay attention to her. Sidney gave up and went to her room hella mad.

**End of flashback**

"…how dare he not pay attention to me, its always Aya the crybaby…THAT'S IT…hahaha if he wants the crybaby so much I'll give it to him, first I need to go to the wig store" laugh Sidney.

**It is now 9:25 pm**

Aya just got out of the bathtub and was now lying on her bed about fall asleep; she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" said sitting up on her bed, Rei walk in he was in his pajamas which was just some boxers Aya blushed. Rei came and sit on aya bed, he lend in and started to kiss her Aya was shocked at first than started to kiss him back, than Rei started to feel on her little and Aya got scared and push him off.

"Please? Aya…I need you" re wispeared trying to take Aya shirt off.

"No Otohata…please stop…" cried Aya, tears was falling from her face she was sacred. Rei stop what he was doing, than got up walked out the door.

"I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me Otohata please," cried Aya

**Rei room**

11:36 pm

Rei was asleep when in his bed, when someone walks in got into bed with him. They started to kiss his next, then on his lips. Rei open his eyes and was about to turn on the light, when the person pull him down and said

"Re-Otohata-kun...i want you to take me now"

"Aya is that you?" asked Rei, it sounded like her but not really

"Yes…please Otohata I ready now" whispered "Aya". Rei could not believe it, earlier Aya was scared to even kiss him and now she was ready to have sex with him, he didn't ask any questions he didn't want to mess up the moment so he took her right there, right now.

(A/n: okay I am sorry there no way I was going into detail lolz)

**The next day**

Aya was on her way to Rei room with a breakfast tray that she made. She wanted to say that she was sorry for rejecting him last night "I hope Rei isn't still mad," thought Aya. Aya arrive at Rei doors. "Okay here I go" Aya open the door. Aya drop the tray on the floor waking Rei and Sidney out of there sleep.

**Will I hope you like the chapter please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rei true feelings

By

Bribe91

With the help of a dear friend.

Recap

_Aya was on her way to Rei room with a breakfast tray that she made. She wanted to say that she was sorry for rejecting him last night "I hope Rei isn't still mad," thought Aya. Aya arrive at Rei doors. "Okay here I go" Aya open the door. Aya drop the tray on the floor waking Rei and Sidney out of their sleep._

Chapter: why Otohata-kun…it's over!

Aya couldn't believe her eyes, Rei and Sidney in bed together and…naked. Rei was shocked too, how could Aya be standing there when she is right next to him. Rei looked over to his right to see Sidney smirking at a crying Aya.

"Sidney what are you doing in my bed?" calmly asked Rei, as if there was nothing wrong.

"What do you mean Rei…I been here since last night" smiled Sidney, Aya couldn't believe what she just heard; Rei and Sidney spent the night together. Rei got of bed and put his boxers on. As he walked in front of Aya, she slaps him.

"Why…why…why! I hate you, I hate you Rei" Aya screamed as she was hitting Rei on his chest. Rei grab Aya wrists and put her into an embrace.

"I did know Aya…I thought she was you" said Rei, Aya cried into his chest. Sidney got out of bed and got dress. Aya hated the sight of her; she just wanted to just hurt her.

Aya just pushed away from Rei and ran to her room to think about what had happened and what she was going to do. Rei just stood there with an emotionless face. Sidney walks up to him and kisses him as she walks out the door not before saying

"Thanks Rei I had a good time last night" Rei was still standing there, listening to Sidney laughter as it slowly faded in the hallway.

Aya was in her room thinking about everything that happened in her life. "Why does this always happen to me…why can't I be happy?" cried Aya. All her life she just a mole living in a dark hole, to scared to come out. Her parents left her, Ms. Morron is died and now Rei broke her heart. "How can he…he promise me that he'll never hut me, he said he will always protect me"

_**Flashback**_

"_Aya are…are you mad at me?" asked Rei._

"_No…no I not mad at you Otohata it's just that…" Aya could not finish. Rei pulled Aya into a hug, Aya was blushing and she started to cry._

"_Aya you know I'll protect you and you know you can tell me anything," whispered Rei, Aya cry even more…_

"_Well you know when you drop me off at that orphanage…well Ms. Morron she…she died Otohata she dead" cried Aya, she could not hold back her tears anymore. Rei said nothing he just hug her tighter._

_"Otohata I'm scared," whispered Aya._

_"Its ok Aya I'll protect you...I promise you that," says Rei, while hugging her tighter_

_**End of flashback**_

Aya was crying her eyes out, all her life she was the one getting hurt, she was the one who everyone pick on and looked down on. "I'm nothing I can't even defend my-self, I didn't even do anything when I saw Otohata and Sidney" thought Aya. She couldn't stay there anymore, she didn't want to look at Sidney or Rei "I have to get out of hear" thought Aya. Aya got dress and pack some clothes and left.

Rei was on his way to Aya room to se if she was okay. He knocks on the door, but there was answer. So he just walks in

"Aya…Aya are you in here?" asked Rei, he check in the bathroom "where can she be" thought Rei, he was about to leave the room in till he saw a note lying on Aya bed.

_Dear Rei_

_WHEN YOU FIND THIS NOTE I WON'T BE THERE ANYMORE. I JUST CAN'T LOOK AT YOU OR LOOK AT HER. I GUESS YOUR HAPPY AT LEAST YOU WANT HAVE TO LOOK AFTER ME ANYMORE. I'M SORRY IF I WAS A BURDEN ON YOU AND I DO HOPE YOU AND SIDNEY HAVE A NICE LIFE._

_LOVE_

_SINCERELY_

_Aya_

Rei just stood there reading the letter over and over again, as if he didn't get what she was trying to say.

**Well I hope you like and please leave a review thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rei true feelings **

**By **

**Bribe91**

**Chapter:** Aya fights back…Mandy gets her!

Aya was in her on room at the orphanage, she did not want to go back but she had no choice. She had nowhere else to go. Aya was lying on her bed thinking about Rei, when her door opens.

"I knew you and Rei wouldn't last," laughed Mandy, Aya did not even look her way.

"You hear me talking to you bitch!" Mandy yelled, while grabbing Aya by her arm and pulling her off the bed.

"Let me go you...i don't want to me bother" cried Aya, she had enough. She was tried of being pick on and tried of running away and crying. All she ever did was to be nice to people. What did she do to anyone to make him or her hate her?

"Please you crybaby...your nothing no one wants you not your parents or Rei" laugh Mandy.

"THAT IT!" Aya screamed, while punching Mandy right in the face. Mandy was shock, but she got over it quickly. Mandy got up and try to hit Aya in her face but missed, causing her to hit Aya in the arm. Aya kick Mandy in the stomach. They were doing all out kicking, punching and biting each other. Aya was on top of Mandy punching her, she manage to pull some of her hair out too.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Mr. Greenwire, he pulled Aya off a bleeding Mandy.

"Let me go" Aya yelled, while breaking free of his grip. Maria and A.j ran into the run and help Mandy out.

"That's it Miss. Hoshino I want you out of here" order Mr. Greenwire

"I don't care all you guys ever did was pick on me…its not like any of you guys care about me…but you know what? You all can kiss my crybaby ass," Aya says, while walking out of the door, walking out of the orphanage, and out of the darkness was she once was a mole.

**I hope you like it and please review thank you**

**p.s **

**Sorry if it was short I had an author block and did not know what to write lolz**

**Stay toon for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rei true feelings **

**By**

**Bribe91**

CHAPTER: Girls talk…I am still in love with Otohata-kun

Miyu was cooking when she heard a knock on the door, she turn off the oven and went go answer it. When she opens the door, she saw Aya.

"Aya…what wrong" Miyu said, while letting a crying Aya in.

"I'm tried Miyu…I'm tried of people picking on me…I tried of being used" Aya cried, while flopping down on Miyu couch. Miyu sat next to her and waited from Aya to clam down. Miyu gave her a tissue and Aya dried her eyes.

"Are you going to tell Miyu what happen?"

"Me a-and o-Otohata…we broke up, he cheated on me with s-Sidney…" cried Aya, she could not hold it in anymore.

"…I left his h-house and went b-back to the orphanage…w-when Mandy came in and pick on me so I hit her and we fought. Mr. Greenwire kick me out…I have nowhere to go Miyu...I'm scared"

"Its okay Aya…why don't you stay with Miyu" offered Miyu

"No I can't…" Miyu cut Aya off

"Yes you can and you will…I have an extra bedroom…will be like sister" laughs Miyu, Aya smiles at her and says

"Thanks Miyu…"

"Your welcome" Miyu replies, while giving Aya a hug.

"Now come on lets eat" smiles Miyu, Aya just nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

**The next day**

Aya was asleep when she heard a voice, not just a voice Ran big mouth

"REI DID WHAT WITH SIDNEY…OH HELL NO WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HAND ON THE BITCH I GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER"

"Ran please come down…Aya might hear you," says Miyu. Aya gets out of bed and walks into the living room to see what is going on. When she walks in Mami runs to her and gives her a hug...

"Oh Aya are you okay" Mami asked

"Yeah Aya are you okay…do you want me to go over there and kick Sidney and Rei ass for you" ran says, while giving Aya a hug.

"I'm okay really I'm a-am…" Aya could not finish because she started crying again.

"Its okay Aya…it will be fine," Miyu says while walking Aya to the couch.

"Why that asshole…how could he?" Ran angrily says, while sitting next Mami, who was sitting next to Aya.

"I love him…how can he do this to me…he told me he loves me" cried Aya

"It's okay Aya…you got to look at It Rei is a guy and he going to sleep with anyone he can, that just how guys is," said Mami.

"Will I don't care…Rei cheated on Aya…our guys never did that to us, so why should he? Just because Aya wasn't ready to "do it" with him doesn't mean he have to go out there and cheat on her" Ran says, she was pissed she hated seeing one of her friends get hurt.

"Your right Ran…he had no excuses" said Mami.

"What are you going to do Aya?" asked Miyu, she knew Aya was still in love with Rei, she did not want her to give on Rei that soon and she did not want Sidney to win.

"I don't know…I want him back," whispered Aya

"Will crying isn't going to help Aya…go do something about it," says Ran, while getting off the couch.

"Yeah don't just stand there go get your man" smiles Mami, while standing up with Ran

"Yeah Miyu agrees with them, Aya if you want Rei back don't cry and go get him" Miyu says. While standing next to the other gals. Aya look at them, smiled to her-self, and stands up.

"You guys…I mean Gals are real good friends and you know what I going to get MY Otohata-kun back and if Sidney doesn't like I guess I have to kick her ass just like I did Mandy"

"Alright Aya you show her who boss" yells Ran, Mami, and Miyu. Aya just smiles at them "I really do have good friends" thought Aya.

**Okay there another chapter for you…please review thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

**Bribe91**

_**Chapter: Never seen it coming….**_

Sidney was lying on her bed until she suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and throw up today lunch. "Oh…man not again…what in the hell is wrong with me" thought Sidney. She got up, washes her face, and brushes her teeth. When she was gone got her cell phone and made an appointment to see her personal doctor.

Rei was in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking about Aya. He did not want anyone to know that he missed her. He did not want anyone know that when it comes to Aya, he grows soft. "Maybe I should call her," thought Rei, Yomato had told him that Aya has been staying with Miyu two days ago.

"Rei honey I'm leaving be back in a bit" yells Sidney from the other side of the door. Rei did not reply. He hated Sidney, for everything he had done to him. "Bicth" mumbles Rei as he gets up and take a shower; He wish Aya was here with him, not Sidney.

**At the doctors**

"Okay Sidney it seem that you are 4 weeks with child," says Doctor Michael.

"What!! I'm 4 weeks with child!" Sidney was shocked. "But this mean me and Rei is going to have a baby…hahaha there no way he getting back with that little crybaby" happily thought Sidney.

**The living room**

Rei was in the living room reading a book, when Sidney walks in with a smile on her face. Rei looked up at her, but did not say anything. He was about to get up and leave until Sidney sat on his lap.

"Get. Off" Rei say angrily, he hated her.

"Oh is that how you're going to treat the morther of your child?" pouted Sidney, Rei was speechless.

**To be continue **

**Author note: sorry it took so long and the chapter is short again its just that i have school and had hella exams and stuff but I hope you like the chapter and please review …Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay so yeah I made the chapter longer YAY ME I hope u enjoy**_

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

**Bribe91**

**Chapter: What! Sidney having a baby...Aya knows**

Rei was in his game room waiting for Yomato, Tatsuki, and Yuuya to arrive. He was playing video games to keep his mind of what Sidney what told him. "I wonder what Aya would say, when she finds out" thought Rei, he threw the control at the wall. 

"Baka…Baka…Baka" repeated Rei, he hated the fact that he lost Aya and now that he having a baby with Sidney there was no way he will her back.

"Hey Rei" Rei turn around to see Yomato, Tatsuki, and Yuuya standing behind him with worried faces.

"Yeah what did you want to tell us?" asked Yuuya. Rei sat down on the couch and cover his face with his hands.

"Sidney having a baby and its mines" stated Rei, he look up to see what his friend's faces looked like. They were staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Did u just say Sidney having your….baby?" asked Yuuya. Rei just nodded his head. 

"Wow man…." Tatsuki said.

"Yeah…Aya going to hate me" Rei wanted to cry, but his pride did not let him.

"You should tell her Rei," suggested Tatsuki

"Yeah before Sidney does it…it will be better if you do than her," added Yuuya

**At the mall**

"LET GO RAN" yelled Mami, her and Ran, like always, are arguing over a shirt. Aya and Miyu were trying to get them to calm down because many people were watching them again.

"Mami, Ran, please clam down there plenty more shirts in the store," cried Aya, she was embraced by the stares.

"Yeah Aya right" added Miyu. Ran and Mami did not pat attention to them; they were trying to get the shirt from each other. 

"WELL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP!" screamed Aya, Ran and Mami stop because they were shocked, so was Miyu. Aya clam herself down.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to yell," whispered Aya.

"That's…okay" Ran was speechless, she never seen Aya speck out like that. She was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Oh my Aya I didn't know you had it in you" the Gals turn to see Sidney with baby clothes in her basket.

"What the hell do you want bitch" asked Mami.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to tell Aya something" Sidney smirk, while picking up a cute yellow shirt with a duck on it.

"Omg don't tell me you think you can get in that" laugh Ran.

"Hahaha very funny Stupid, but this shirt is for me and Rei baby" laugh Sidney. Aya froze.

"You lying bitch…there no way Rei will have a baby with a slut," yelled Miyu, she was pissed, and she hated seeing Aya so hurt.

"Yeah you whore…,"added Mami. 

"Stop…." Aya said. Ran, Miyu, Sidney and Mami turn to Aya. 

"Aya…" whispered Ran.

"I just want to go home" with that Aya walk off, leaving her friends and a laughing Sidney behind.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it…please leave a review thank you! **


	18. Chapter 18

Aya was at school in the library the rest of the gang with out to eat lunch while she stays behind

**Rei true feelings **

**By**

**Bribe91**

Chapter: Aya new crush! Rei jealousy

Aya was at school in the library while the rest of the gang with out to eat lunch while she stays behind. It has been 2 week since told her she was having Rei baby. Aya was so deep in thought she did not notice the voice that was calling her name until she felt the book she was holding was token out her hand. Aya look up to see how is was.

"Aya are you okay?"

"Oh hi Katase….I'm fine" smiled Aya.

"Well that's good…so why are you in the library by yourself, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend and friends?" Katase asked, while sitting next to Aya.

"Oh you don't know…me and Rei broke up," cried Aya.

"Oh I'm sorry Aya, I had no idea you-" Katase could not finish because Aya cut him off.

"There no need to be sorry…ha-ha I'm fine…really" fake smiled Aya; she did not want anyone seeing her crying or hurt.

"I see…I was wonder do you want to go get some thing to eat?" Asked Katase. Aya was rather shocked by the question. She liked Katase; he was cute, smart, funny, and caring. She wanted to forget about Rei, so she made up her answer.

"I would love to go Katase" Blushed Aya.

"Thank you Aya, shall we go" smiled Katase.

**At the tea café**

"DAMN IT!" screamed Ran. Getting everyone attention in the café. She had wasted her coffee on her new shirt.

: Ran come down, it just a shirt" Said Tatsuki.

"JUST A SHIRT? MY ASS THIS SHIRT COST-" Ran stop, when she saw Aya and Katase walk into the café hand and hand. Rei and the others look to see what Ran was staring at. Rei could not believe his eyes...his Aya, with another guy. Rage was boiling inside of him. He hated the sight of her smiling at this person. Yuya noticed it.

"Rei just calm down"

"…….." Rei did not say anything, he was to mad.

"What is she doing with this goody goody asshole? Does she like him? Does she still care about me?" All kind of thoughts was running in Rei head, he did not know what to do. If he does over there and beat the hell out of the guy, Aya may hate him even more. But then again Rei was not the type to just sit there and do nothing. He had to think of something get **His**Aya back,


	19. Chapter 19

Aya was in her room thinking of what Rei had said to her the other day about his feelings toward her

Rei True Feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: I am tired of being hurt, no more sorry

Aya was in her room thinking of what Rei had said to her the other day about his feelings toward her. After Aya and Katase had left the café Rei had ran after them and pull her away from Katase to talk to her, still in love with him, she went with him.

Flashback

"_I'm sorry Katase, I'll talk to you as soon as I can" while walking away with Rei_

_Aya and Rei at a coffee shop, they sat at the back so no one can listen in on there conversation _

"_Aya...I want to tell you something"_

"_What is __Rei__?" Rei felt a little sadden by the fact that she was calling him by his first name, he thought her calling him Otohata-kun was cute, he adore that about her. _

"_Can you please call me…Otohata-Kun?" said Rei, wanting to hear his name from her lips._

"_But why? Rei is your name," stated Aya, somewhere deep inside her, she wanted Rei to hurt, feel what she felt when he slept with Sidney. Rei wanted to yell at her, but that will only make things worst wit her._

"_Aya look…I'm sorry for everything I've done, I didn't know that was Sidney, I thought she was you…I'm so sorry, please forgive, I love you". Aya wanted to forgive him so bad, but something inside of her could not let her do it, she was tired of being hurt repeatedly, she just wanted to be happy._

"_Oto-Rei…I can't…" Aya cried, she couldn't take it, she ran, she ran away from the man she was in love with. She did not want him to see her cry; she tired of letting people see the weak side of her._

End of Flashback

Aya had tears running down her face, she got up and looks at herself in the mirror, and she hated the girl before her. The girl that is always crying, always getting hurt by people who she thought she could trust. She can never stand up for herself, she just walked away and let Sidney have Rei.

"I hate you," Said Aya to her reflection.

"I HATE YOU….I HATE YOU….I HATE YOU WHY CAN'T YOU BE STRONG FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!" Aya sit on her bed and thought everything she did that was worthless, how her own mom and dad did not want her, how she was not as pretty as Ran and Miyu, how she just let Rei get away.

"Why c-can't…I…I be strong" Aya whispered by before sleep took over her.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am sorry I haven't been updating this story

A/N: I am sorry I have not been updating this story . so much to do, but I will try my hardest to get it done. Also, if the chapters are too short forgive please, I am trying my hardest to make them longer for you readers. It's just that i am really busy. So sorry, I'll try my hardest for you.

Rei True feelings

By

Bribe91

Chapter: Rei Thoughts, he has fallen.

Rei was lying on his bed thinking about what had happen between him and Aya; he could not believe he had have rejected from Aya. Aya rejecting him? No way in a million year he would of have thought that would happen to him. Everyone knows Aya would do anything for him. He was really hurt by the fact that she rejected him.

"I can't believe it…Aya…Rejected me, Rei Otohata, I never been rejected in my whole life, everything I wanted I got" Rei thought aloud, he have not been out his room all day. He was in his depress mode and could not get out of it.

Knock Knock

"Rei Sweetie, Can I come in?" Asked Sidney on the other side of the door, she was bothering him all day. "Stupid whore, I can't stand her" Evilly thought Rei, he was hurt, lost, confused, and heart broken. He lost the only girl he ever loved more then anyone.

"No…Go away...Now" Said Rei in harsh voice, Sidney had left, she didn't want to get on Rei bad side even though' she was already there.

"It's her fault I lost Aya, IF it wasn't for her I would still be with Aya," Thought Rei, he wanted to cry, but there was no way his pride was going to let him do that. He well never tell anyone that he was hurting inside. He missed Aya so much. He loved how he use to wake up and she will have he clothes out already for him. How she use to say his name every time she saw him.

"God, I hate this feeling, the feeling of rejection, I guess this how all the girls I rejected feel" Said Rei. He was thinking about all the girls he had hurt when he rejected them. "Its not that some of them was ugly or anything. It's just that they didn't have what I was looking for, but some of them were money-hungry," thought Rei. God he felt alone. This was the worst he ever felt over any girl. Aya had everything he ever wanted in a girl, she is sweet, nice, kind, loving, caring, honest, and a lovely personality. Even though' she annoyed him with her shyness, he thought it was cute. He loved everything about her. Her long Black hair and they way it falls in front oh her face when she looks down blushing from something her said. The way her eyes light up when she sees him. The way she says his name, he just wanted to kiss her, hug her, loved her. However, she was not there. He had lost Aya. What scared him the most was that fact that he may never get her back. He was in loved with her, Rei Otohata had fallen and he did not wanted be caught. All he wants is Aya.

_Okay so I hope you like it . forgive if you didn't and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK!!_


	21. Chapter 21

A/n: I'm sure some might notice ii changed by name from Bribe to 4everbebe, I like that name better since my name is Bebe and I'll Be Bebe 4ever lol anyway on with the story. And I am sooo sorry for not updating this story, it's my last year in High school and I have to work hard, I hope you all understand

Thank you and enjoy

Rei True Feelings

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Kiss between lovers: Aya and Rei

Aya was in her room thinking on what to do, it been weeks since she saw Rei, she really missed him. "What am I going to do, Otohata-kun…he having a baby with her…but I still love him." Sadly thought Aya. She shill still loved Rei, but her pride did not want to forgive him that easily.

"Aya come on we're going to be late for school" yelled Miyu from the living room. Aya grabbed her backpack in ran out the house right behind Miyu.

Aya and Miyu walked into the classroom to see Ran, like always, making a scene.

"RAN!! Get off of desk before the teacher comes" screamed Miyu while running towards her. Aya watched as Miyu and Mami tried to control Ran.

"Aya…," Aya froze. She knew that voice; it was no other than Rei Otohata

"Aya, can we talk please" asked Rei. Aya was about to say no, when she saw that Rei, looked sad.

"Okay, let's…talk" Rei grabbed Aya hand they both walk down the hallway away from everyone else. Aya and Rei stood there in silence, Aya didn't know what to say, so she just looked at the ground, she could tell that Rei was looking at her.

"Aya?"

"Yes, Otohata-kun?" Shyly said Aya, she was nervous and didn't know what to do. Rei pulled Aya in to his arms and hugged her.

"I miss you"

Aya blushed, but hug him back, she loved how she felt in his arms, it's like she belonged there, and he made her feel wanted.

"I…I miss you too Otohata-Kun, so much" cried Aya. Rei wiped Aya tears away. Then kisses her on the lips, Aya was shocked at first but slowly responded to the kiss. They put couldn't pull away, the passion, the desire they felt for each other was to strong.

"OHH MY GOD LOOK YOU GUYS REI AND AYA ARE KISSING!!" yelled an excited Ran, who was watching the whole thing. Aya and Rei broke apart from the Kiss. Aya was embarrassed and hide behind Rei; Rei had a smirk on his face as his and Aya's Friend cheer like idiots.

Well I hope you liked it, please leave a review please and thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Rei true feelings

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Telling mom and Dad

Rei was in the living room waiting for his parents to come home from work, they didn't know that Sidney was pregnant with his child. "Oh man, how am I going to tell them?" nervously thought Rei.

"Rei honey, we're home" said Rayanna.

'Mother, hi" smiled Rei. Rei got of his seat and hugged his mom.

'Mother, I have something to tell you and father" said Rei.

'What is it son?' said David. He and Rayanna took a seat on the couch.

"Well…um…your both are going to be grandparents" Rei said, while closing his eyes, he didn't know what to expect.

"Oh my lord, I am going to have a grandchild" happily smiled Rayanna. Rei open his to see his mother and father smiling.

"Your not...angry?" curiously asked Rei. He was surprise; he thought they will be disappointed in him for having a child at such a young age.

"Well, we are a little upset but considering we like Aya, we are happy it her you are having a child with" said David.

"It's not Aya...I am having a baby with father" Rei said while looking down.

"Oh-well, who then?" asked Rayanna, she was shocked.

"…Sidney."

"What? Your having a baby by that whor-I mean, how did this happen? Where is Aya? That poor girl, Rei how could you?" Rayanna was deeply upset, she never did like Sidney, and she thought that Sidney was too flashy and too clingy for her son.

"Mother please clam down, It just happen, I am sorry" sadly said Rei, he didn't like seeing his mother so upset.

"Rei, just go to your room" David said, while hugging his wife. She was more upset then he was.

"But…Dad, I am sorry" Rei said, he felt as if he disappointed his parents Rei left the room he didn't want to see his mother cry. "Damn Sidney, this all her fault" thought Rei, while closing the door to his room. Not seeing a giggling Sidney standing at the end of the hallway.


	23. Chapter 23

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

**4everbebe**

**Chapter: Dinner with the Otohata's, Sidney's envy**

Aya was on her way to Rei's house; his parents had invited her over yesterday. They haven't seen her in a while now "I hope Sidney isn't there" thought Aya, she knew it was wrong but she really despise Sidney. She ruined Aya dreams of a happy life with Rei. Aya loved Rei, but she didn't want to come between him and his child, she wanted the child to have family she never had. "He should be with her…her and his child can have a happy family…he doesn't need me" Aya cried as she continued her way to Otohata-kun house.

Rei was in his room getting ready for diner, he wouldn't let anyone else know, but he was really excited to see Aya, he haven't seen her since they kissed at school. Rei smiled to himself at the thought of his and Aya's lip meeting for a passionate kiss.

"HELLO!" screamed Sidney, Rei forgot she was standing there.

"What?" Rei reply, with a hint of irritation in his voice

"Why in the hell she coming over here?" angrily asked Sidney, she hates Aya, she knows that Rei still cares for Aya. Rei didn't answer her; he didn't feel like arguing with her.

"oh you can't speak to the mother of your child? Oh because of that bitch you don-'before Sidney can finish Rei grab her by her arm hard.

"Let me go…your hurting me" Sidney cried out, while trying to break free of Rei's grip on her.

"Listen, you may be the mother of my child, but that doesn't mean I fucking care for you. Me and you…will never be, I love Aya, understand." Calmly said Rei, but if you look into his eyes, you can see the rage that was there. Rei let go of Sidney Arm, Sidney drop to the floor crying. Rei didn't even look at her; he just walked into his bathroom to finish getting ready for the diner with Aya and his parents.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!" screamed Sidney, as Rei shut the door, Sidney continued to cry. "I hate that bitch! Why do Rei even love her? She's fucking useless…I hate her" thought Sidney, as she rub her tummy "but at least I am the one carry Rei child...ahaha…stupid fucking bitch, Rei does love me, he does, he just doesn't know it yet…yeah, he does love me but doesn't know it" laughed Sidney as she smiled to herself "Rei does love me, he is mine"

Aya was now at Otohata's home, she was sitting in living room with Rei's mom Aya was a little nervous to see Rei after the kissed they shared "it meant nothing" Aya told her self, every time she thought them kissing at school.

"Aya, Honey how are you feeling?" Rayanna Asked.

"I'm fine Ms. Otohata-Chan" smiled Aya, she trying to stop herself from breaking down into tears, she really hurting inside. Rayanna didn't ask anymore question, she can tell Aya was every emotional inside "poor girl…she has been threw so much" sadly thought Rayanna.

"Sorry to interrupt but diner is now ready madam" said the butler.

"Thank you…come Aya, shall we go" Rayanna smiled, Aya smiled back while following Rayanna to the dinning area. When Aya walked in she saw Rei sitting there with his father. Rei looked up to her and smiled. Aya blushed and quickly took her seat Aya, sat down next to Rayanna, while Aya got comfortable, Sidney enter the room and sat down next to Otohata. Rei was annoyed by her being so close to him. Aya glance over to Rei and Sidney.

"So…um Aya, it been a while, how are you? How school dear?" asked Mr. Otohata, while breaking the silence.

"I am fine sir, and school is great, I am passing with high marks" shyly Said Aya. She hated when all the attention was on.

"That great to hear" smiled David.

"Oh please, anyone can get high marks" laugh Sidney. Everyone just ignored her statement

"So Aya, your getting prettier each day" said Rayanna

"Thank you, so are you" blushed Aya. Rayanna smiled at her.

"oh please, she look just the same" replied Sidney; she was getting jealous because Rayanna never show any interest in her.

"Sidney, its every disrespectful to interrupt someone's conversation" said Rayanna, she had just about enough of Sidney.

"Whatever, I am just saying. Anyway the doctors said me and REI'S child is doing just fine" smirk Sidney, while looking directly at Aya.

"that's nice to hear" half smiled Aya.

"I know right? I can't wait for me and Rei's child to be born" smiled Sidney, while hugging Rei's arm. Before Rei can say something Aya quickly said

"Can I please be excused, I just remember I promise Miyu that I will help her…um…study" After that Aya quickly left. Rei tried to follow her, But Sidney had a hold of him and he didn't want to pull away because he may hurt the baby.

"Sidney" Rayanna angrily yelled.

"yes?" innocently smiled Sidney, as if she did nothing wrong.

"You should really consider applying more make up; your envy is starting to show" Replied Rayanna, while leaving the room. Sidney pouted in rage.

_**Okay I made it longer lol please review, thank you =]**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Rei true feelings**

**By**

_**4everbebe**_

_**Chapter: Bonding time, Rayanna speaks out **_

Aya was in Miyu livingroom watching TV, trying to forget about all the things Sidney had said to her.

"Ah I can't believe her, its bad enough that she is carrying Rei child, but for her to throw it all in my face is so…so AHHH I don't like her* Aya said, while turning off the TV. She was highly annoyed. Aya thoughts was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door, she got up to answer it, only to see Rei's mother Rayanna.

"Mrs. Otohata…I mean Rayanna um, what are you doing here?" surprisingly asked Aya.

"Aya, may I come in please? I want to speak to you" Asked Rayanna, Aya knew Rayanna wanted to speak about something important by the look in her eyes. "Is she sad?" thought Aya, as she let Rayanna in.

"Aya, I am so sorry for the way Sidney treated you earlier" pleaded Rayanna, as she turn to look at Aya.

"Y-you have nothing to be sorry for, I shouldn't have come for diner, it was a bad idea" Said Aya, while looking at the ground, for some reason she wanted to break down in cry.

"No it wasn't, I feel so angry you know, every time I see her, knowing it's my son child. I can hardly bare it. I never like her you know ...there was always something odd about her. Very mean I can tell by the look in her eyes, she is no good for my son" Said Rayanna while starting to cry, Aya didn't know what to do or say.

"Why? Why has this happen, how could Rei be so careless" Cried Rayanna as her purse slip from her hands.

"How come he not be more careful around her, she always doing something to ruin his happiness" Aya, walk over and hugged Rayanna.

"It will be ok Mrs. Otohata, I am sure it is" Aya whispered.

"Why couldn't it have been you? Why couldn't it be you who is carrying my first Grandchild" Rayanna said as she hugged Aya back. Aya step back to look at Rayanna, the look in her eyes told Aya that she was serious.

"I-I wish it was me too...I mean, I ...I love him, I love your Son Mrs. Otohata, and I really want to be with him, but. ... Sidney, she's just so mean and I wouldn't want to interfere with Rei and his baby" Sadly said Aya.

"your such a sweet girl Aya, always caring for others and not yourself, My Son made a huge mistake by losing you and he knows that, I just know he does, do you know what he does?...he always starting at that picture of you, he carries it everywhere and even sleeps with it, I know he loves you too" Rayanna laughed, Aya smiled at her.

"I should be going, I am sure my husband is wondering where I am, please take care and remember Rei does love you" Said Rayanna, as she left a wondering Aya asking herself.

"How will I ever get Rei back?"

**Please review, sorry if its to short .….**


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: so here it is, a new chapter please review you guys and enjoy [: lol

Rei true feelings!

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Holding On

Aya was on her way to Rei's house to let him know how she felt. "I hope it's not too late" thought Aya, as she enters the gates that led to Rei's front door. Aya took at deep breath and before she could knock on the door. Rei opened it.

"Otohata-Kun…" Aya smiled, while giving him a hug. He hugged her back tight, not wanting to let go.

"We need to talk…" he said, while rubbing his hands threw her hair. She just nodded her head and followed him upstairs to his study.

"Otohata-Kun, I just wanted to…" but before Aya could finish, Rei interrupted her.

"Please Aya. Let me go first" pleaded Rei. Aya didn't say anything, so he took that as a yes.

"I'm sorry for all the things that happened this past year, Sidney mean nothing to me and I regret everything that happened between me and her. I love my child that she's carrying, and when it's born I plan on getting full custody." Rei exclaimed, as he looked Aya straight in the eyes. Tears started to fall from Aya's eyes as he continued.

"If you came here to apologize, you have no need to Aya, because you did nothing wrong. I hurt you and I hate it. I think about you everyday. Not a day goes by when I don't feel guilt from what I did to you"

"B-But it wasn't your fault Rei, it was Sidney's and I…"

"You're always taking up for me even when I am at fault" Rei intercepted as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aya, you're a wonderful girl, the only girl I ever really loved and who loved me back and I was hoping that maybe, just maybe, we can try again. I know I'm not the best person in the world, but I promise you with every drop of my soul, I'll love you Aya and give you the world. I won't leave you Aya. You mean the world to me even if you do say no" confessed Rei as he poured his heart out to Aya, praying she'll say yes.

Aya stood there in disbelief. She was shock to see Rei actually confessing his feelings to her. But she could tell by the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth.

"Otohata-Kun, I-I love you too and I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted" Rei was about to interrupt her, but she held her hand out stopping him.

"Please let me finish. When I saw you went Sidney, it hurt me badly. So bad that I felt like my whole world had been completely destroyed. When my parents left me at the Orphanage, I felt alone and scared. I had no one there to comfort me and to trust. All the other girls at the Orphanage picked on me everyday making me feel low about myself. But that's when you came along Otohata-Kun" cried Aya as she continued, Rei stood there listening to every word she had to say.

"You took me into your home, you cared for me like no one else did my whole entire life, and you introduced me to your family and friends, who easily accepted me for who I was. Even when I didn't know myself, I love you Otohata-Kun. You're everything to me, I don't care that you got Sidney pregnant, I don't care what people say or think about me anymore. I'm not that scared little girl anymore who's afraid of being hurt and alone. Because I have you Rei, when the world walked out you walked into my life and from that day on, I never wanted to let you go" cried Aya as the tears started to flow down her face uncontrollably.

Rei walked over to her, trying to hold back his own tears from falling. While pulling an emotionally wreck Aya into his arms. "Aya please stop crying, I'm here from you and only you. I'm not going anywhere, never, never Aya. So please put your trust in me again and be mine. Please!" Rei begged while a single tear flowed from Rei's eye dropping on Aya's head. She looked up to see him crying.

"Otohata-Kun?" Aya asked while wiping the tears from his eyes. She couldn't believe Rei was crying.

"Please Aya. Come back to me" mumbled Rei, loud enough for Aya to hear him. His pride was now breaking, and he didn't care for her to see.

"I forgive you Otohata-Kun; I want to be with you forever. I'm always yours Rei. Always I promise." Aya cried happily while giving Rei a kiss. He kissed back; they were truly in love with each other. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mr. Otohata, Lady Sidney is in labor. She's already left for the Hospital" said the Butler. Rei looked at Aya; she looked back at him nodding her head while saying.

"Go Otohata, Go. I'm sure she needs you."

"And I need you with me" Rei said while forcing her to go with him. Aya smiled at what he just said. She was completely in love with Rei Otohata and knew deep down inside that he was in love with her too.


	26. Chapter 26

Rei true feelings

By

4everbebe

Chapter: The baby is born! Happy birthday, Reis David Otohata.

When we arrived at the Hospital, Rei's parents were already there. Rayanna walked up to Rei and hugged him.

"Mom, where is she?" Rei simply asked, while embracing his mother back.

"She's in room 202" Rayanna said while looking at me; somehow I think she knew I was very upset. Rei just walked off dragging me along with him. Though I wanted so much to be there for support; I am really hurt by all this. But somehow I knew Otohata-Kun needed me now more than ever.

When we arrived to room 202, Rei kissed me and told me he loved me before walking into the room with Sidney.

"Aaaaaaah, get this fucking baby out of me!" I heard Sidney scream from inside the laboring room. I watched from the window as he held her hand, I couldn't help to being jealous because that should be me in there having his first born child.

"On the count of three…one two three, push!" the doctor ordered Sidney to do as I watched as she struggled to get the baby out of her. After many screams and curses the baby finally arrives.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Otohata, it's a healthy baby boy" the doctored smiled as he handed the baby over to Sidney. She was crying and Rei was right there beside her, comforting her. Sidney looked up at him and smiled, while he smiled back at her and his child.

"The perfect family"…I said aloud, while walking off in tears. "Rei doesn't need me! He has Sidney and his son…where am I to fit in all of this? How do I know he's not in love with Sidney? I'm going to be left alone…"

"Aya? Calm down child" I turned around to see Rei's father standing there.

"Mr. Otohata…" I said while wiping my tears away. He walked up to me and embraced me in his arms. I was a bit shocked, but hugged him back. He let go of me and took a step back.

"I know how your feeling Aya…hurt, confused and lonely" he assured, I didn't say anything, but instead I just started to cry again.

"Rayanna and I been threw the same thing when we were younger, right before Rayanna had gotten pregnant with Rei a girl clammed she was baring my child" David explained, I was shocked by him telling me all this, but I continued to listen.

"Rayanna was very devastated by the news, to the point where we almost broke up. We fought almost everyday and I heard her cry every night. I cheated on my wife, I admit and it's not a day that goes by that I regret that. When the girl conceived the child, I gotten a DNA test which proved I was not the father, but the pain I caused Rayanna stills lingers within me. That's why I'm doing my best to make her happy everyday" David said with sadness in his eyes.

"Mr. Otohata, Mrs. Otohata really loves you" I said with a smile.

"I know Aya, even though Rayanna was hurt by this, she continued to stick by me threw hard times and the good times, I love Rayanna more than anything Aya and I know my son loves you…He told me countless times, that he wanted to spend his life with you" said Mr. Otohata, before I could say something Rayanna called my name.

"Aya? Rei is asking for you" before I walked off to go see Rei, I gave Mr. Otohata a hug and said thank you. When I arrived back at the Labor room, Sidney and the baby was asleep.

"Aya come here" I heard Rei say, I walked over to him and smiled.

"Your baby is beautiful Rei, he has your eyes" I told him while looking at the baby.

"Thanks Aya, how do you feel?" he asked me

"I feel fine" I didn't look at him; I was still glancing over at the baby. He was so cute, with his small nose and tiny little fingers.

"Would you like to hold him Aya?" Rei asked me, I quickly turned to him and shook my head. I was afraid that I might hurt or drop the baby.

"It would be fine" Rei assured, while picking up the baby and handing him over to me.

"No…but…." before I could finish the baby was already in my arms. I smiled at how cute he looks while he was sleeping. He looked just like Rei, but cuter. I rocked him back in forth while humming a melody.

'Even though I'm not his mother, I'll love him like I am…I wouldn't abandon him, like my mother and father did me' I thought to myself as Rei embraced us both into his arms.

"What the hell is she doing here? And why the fuck is she holding our baby Rei" we both turn to see Sidney looking at us in anger.

"Give me my baby" she demanded, I was about to hand her the baby, until Rei stop me.

"No, it's my child too and if I want my girlfriend to hold him, then she will." Rei stated, as he walk over to the door and opening it. A man walked into the room, he was wearing a suit.

"Sidney, this is my lawyer…I am getting full custody of Reis. You'll be able to see him when you want, but he'll be staying with me." Rei said. Sidney was shocked.

"There is no fucking way you're taking my child from me!" she shouted in anger.

"Well he just did, you already signed the papers remember?" the lawyer said, while showing her the documents.

"I don't remember that" she said in disbelief.

"you signed it, when you first got pregnant and you said I quote 'there's no way I'm dragging this child around with me, it can stay at Rei's house, now give me the fucking papers so I can go shop' unquote, now Sidney I understand this must be hard for you, but you already agreed to the terms" the lawyer said before leaving the room.

I felt bad for Sidney, even though I didn't like her, but I knew that this was the best choice for the child. Sidney was too much of a party person and Reis needs a safe home to stay in and attention and care is what Rei's family would give him.

"This is not fair! I love you Rei, we're suppose to be a family, that's why I kept the baby! I gave up my body for you, now look at me I'm stretch mark city" cried Sidney, Rei just shook is head while taking my hand and leading me and the baby out the room. I turned back to look at Sidney, I was going to say sorry, but she flipped me off. I just laughed, while I walked off with my Otohata-kun.

please review, there is one more chapter after this, if you review, i'll update the story asap


	27. Family :

A/N: Okay i know it took me a loooooooooooong time to finish this story, but hey i been busy with a lot and stress out, so forgive me, but i hope you enjoy the last chap (: thanks for supporting the story, it came a long way lol

Rei True Feelings

By

4everbebe

Chapter: Family (:

It's Been Ten years, since Rei and Aya Had Seen Sidney, After Rei had won the Custody of Reis, Sidney decided that having baby will only slow her down, last thingt they heard she was in paris living the good life, so she call it.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Called a Brown headed boy, He was jumping on Rei's and Aya Bed, waking them from there sleep.

"Y-Yes Reis?..." Said a sleepy Aya, Ever Since Sidney had left, She has been a mother to Reis. Reis looked just like Rei, but without the serious face expression.

"Um...Can me and Rayu, have some chocolate cookies pleaseeeeeee Mommy!" Whined, The Ten year old, who was still jumping up and down on his parents bed. "Yeah, mama can we, can we" Said the little 5 year old who was now joining his older brother in there task to get cookies. Rayu, looked like Aya, but had his Father Eyes and Hair. Rei, ignore his two sons and got up to get dress.

"Oh alright, I'll be down in a mintue, k" Smiled Aya, as she watched they boys run out the room, she loved her two sons more than life itself, she was happy with her life with Rei, They had gotten married six years ago, today. She would of never thought she would be the girl to win Rei's Heart. Aya turned to Rei, who was already dressed.

"I'll be back a little later" Rei said calmly, as he kissed Aya and left the room. Aya sighed, he didn't even say happy anniversary to her. Aya was hurt at the fact he didn't remember, but she wouldn't let that ruin her day, she got quickly dress and went downstairs to see what the boys were doing, they were in the living room watching Saturday cartoons. They already helped themselves to some cookies.

"Reis, Rayu Go get Dress, We have to go pick up your father's gift.

())()()()()()()())()()()()()

Later on that Day Rei have arrived back home, He Called all his friends back over to help him fix up the living room, he was throwing an anniversary party For Aya.

"I can't believe it's been six whole years since you both got married" Smiled Mami, who was helping Miyu blow up balloons, Her and Yuya was still together, they we're also married, they had gotten married right after high school, Yuya moved in with her. They had a daughter named Yanima, She was nine years old. She was playing with Miyu and Yomato Son, He was 7. Miyu and Yomato had gotten married once Miyu turned eight-teen, they been happily married ever since.

"Yeah me Either, How's the little Otohata's doing?" Asked Ran, her Tatsuki, was also still together, they we're engaged to get married.

"They're Fine, Aya took them along with her, to get my gift, she thinks I don't know, but I her on the phone with my mother last time, talking about it." Laughed Rei, He love Aya so much, just thought of her, brought a smile upon his face.

"Yeah, she's been excited about today fro weeks" Added Miyu.

"Yeah both she'll be even more excited, when she walks in to see, all her friends here at her anniversary party" Smiled Yuya. They all continued to get the party set up

()()()()()()(()()()()()()))()()()

It was now 3:00pm, and all of the guest have arrived to the Otohata Home, to wait for Aya. When aya pulled up, she wonder why all those cars was in her driveway "What's going on?" Aya thought, as she and the kids got out of the car and enter the house, when she walked threw the door, she was greeted by all her close friends.

"SURPRISE!" They all Cheered at once, Aya was completely tooken back, she was expecting a party, she thought Rei, have forgotten they're anniversay.

"Oh wow, this is so sweet" Cried Aya, She was so happy.

"Happy Anniversary Aya, I love you" Smiled Rei, as he kissed her.

"Happy annivery, I love you to Otohata-Kun" Rei chuckled, even after knowing each other for so long, she still called him by his last night. It was one of the many reasons why he was in love with her.

"Rei, Aya...I think its time for you both to present your gifts to each other" Rayanna said, while holding on to her husband arm, she was happy to see Rei so happy with his family, she knew him and Aya was perfect for each other, the day she first met Aya.

Aya and Rei both walked into the middle of the room, Reis and Rayu stood by there grand-parents, as they all waited for Aya and Rei to express they're love for each other.

"Otohata-Kun, We been together for a long time, I've been so happy with my years with you, I was so lonely before I met, I had no friends or family to love me. I-I hated my life, but then I met you, and I started to learn how it felt to be loved, to be wanted and needed, I love you so much Rei Otohata, and I thank you for giving me a family to love." Aya Cried. As she gave Rei, his gift, it was a gold watch, with the Reis and Rayu picture inside of it, Rei smiled. He loved it. He hugged Aya.

"Aya, you given me a family, that I love more then anything in this world, I would die for you and our sons, I never knew how it felt to be in love, I never knews how it felt to be truly loved, all the girls I been with, I never felt what I feel for you, and that's true love, you mean everything to me and I love you for always being there for me even when I put you threw so much pain...You are my Best-Friend, My Lover, and My Wife, My Everything." Rei expressed, as he kiss Aya on her Lips, Aya just cried from all the joy and happiness she felt. Rei handed her, her Gift, it was a Book, Aya opened it, there was tons of photo's of her and rei when they first stared dating, also pictures of all they're friends when they were in high school, and photo's of they're son's, Rei had put together a book with all they're cherish moments and had everyone signed, saying what they're cherish moment's where.

"Oh Rei..." Aya was so touched, it was the perfect gift for her, she hugged Rei so tight, that he had to laugh at her reaction.

"It's beautiful, thank you everyone for coming to this party, im so happy" Smied Aya.

"Your Welcome Aya" Everyone said at once. They all grouped hugged Aya and Rei, and then continued to party, Aya and Was dancing with her son's when she notice Rei, looking at them, she just smiled at him and with back dancing.

"Well son. You got yourself a loving Family" David Said, while patthing his son on the back

"Thanks Dad" Smiled Rei, he was grateful for what he had, he had a lovin wife, two wonderful kids, and caring family and Friends, he was happy and his true feelings for Aya was finally expressed.

The End!

Please Review (:


End file.
